Broken Promises
by Katie Darren
Summary: After he broke his apprenticeship with Slade, Robin vowed to never leave the Teen Titans. But Starfire hasn't seen him for a week, and he's ignoring her. Has Robin joined up with Slade again? Or is he just having a bad time?
1. Chapter One: Discovery

Broken Promises 

Summary: After he broke his apprentiship with Slade, Robin vowed to never leave the Teen Titans. But Starfire hasn't seen him for a week, and he's ignoring her. When she goes to his room, searching for an explanation, she finds something so horrible that she vows not to tell anyone else...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter One: Discovery

"Tamaranean pancakes, anyone?" Starfire asked. "I must not make you sick, so I put lots of sugar on them."

Beast Boy and Cyborg knew about Starfire's unusual cooking, so they declined. (Beast Boy was just about to say he wanted one when Cyborg slapped a hand over his mouth.)

"No thanks, Star," Cyborg told her, while Beast Boy tried to open his mouth. "Beast Boy does like pancakes, but I'm pretty sure that Tamaranean ones would make him even more hyper than he already is."

Starfire nodded. "I understand."

Raven was meditating in a corner, fingers in an 'o' shape. "Raven, please take one of my pancakes for_ Blorthog_." Starfire was suddenly sat next to her. Raven's forhead pulsed with anger.

"Huh?" Starfire asked. "Why is your forehead moving? I'm still not used to Earth habits. They seem very strange."

"I'll take one, but then would you please leave me alone?" Raven said, clenching her fists.

"You didn't answer my question," Starfire moaned, but left anyway. Robin would surely take a pancake and talk to her.

He had to talk to her.

She was getting stressed from all the bickering between the members of the team. There was one person left, the one person who had never argued with her. Maybe he loved her.

Starfire smiled at the thought. "Robin," she called. "Robin, will you come here? All the other Titans are busy and I want to talk to you. It's about the Tamaranean holiday – _Blorthog_."

No answer.

Starfire frowned. "Robin?"

Why was he not answering? This was really unusual. He spent nearly all of his time in the Evidence Room nowadays, but he still found a minute or two to come and talk to the other Titans.

Why not now?

Starfire climed the steps to the bedrooms, forehead hot. She knocked on Robin's door and waited for him to answer.

After ten minutes, her foot was tapping the ground and she was drumming her fingers on the wall.

"Robin, come out," she pleaded.

No answer.

_Not again_, she thought. _This is the third time this week that Robin has refused to come out of his bedroom. I think he may be ignoring me. I need to go in and find out why he is choosing to be alone._

She swallowed.

_As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Robin all week. He wasn't even there when Red X stole the money. We had to stop Red X without our leader. Now, is that fair? Maybe he is hiding something from us._

_From me._

She pressed the button on Robin's door and went inside. A beam of light was coming from the ceiling, focusing on something in the room. Starfire moved closer, and to her horror she found Robin's communicator smashed to pieces. The spring was in a glass case, mounted on a velvet cushion.

"No, he can't do this to me," Starfire yelled, bringing her hand down on the glass case and causing it to smash.

She picked up the spring and held it between finger and thumb. A tear leaked out of her left eye.

"He promised to never leave us again."

_But he has._


	2. Chapter Two: Operation ThoughtSpire

Broken Promises 

Summary: After he broke his apprenticeship with Slade, Robin vowed to never leave the Teen Titans. But Starfire hasn't seen him for a week, and he's ignoring her. Has he joined up with Slade again? Or is he just having a bad time?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Two: Operation Thought-Spire

Starfire rushed to Cyborg. "Cy, can you fix Robin's communicator? I went into his room and found it smashed. Robin wasn't there. I haven't looked in the Evidence Room yet. I thought you might want to do that, seeing as you're Robin's best friend."

Cyborg's eyebrows dropped. "Calm down, Star, calm down. Are you sure Robin's communicator is smashed?"

Starfire took a plastic bag from her pocket, and held it in mid air. The pieces of the communicator were inside. "Yes, friend, I am." She showed Cyborg the spring, the only thing left that wasn't broken.

"BB, get your butt over here," Cyborg called. Beast Boy was busy, playing on the computer and stuffing his mouth with chocolate cake. "Raven needs to come too. Robin has deserted us."

Raven snapped out of her meditation and floated to Cyborg, her legs still crossed. "Robin's gone?"

Cyborg nodded. "Looks like it, yes. His communicator is broken, and Star wants me to fix it so we can get a message through."

Raven shot a smug look at Starfire. "Cy, even if you do manage to fix it, we'll still be at a disadvantage." She began to file her nails, bored. "Well, aren't you going to ask me to explain?"

Beast Boy fainted.

"Leave him," Raven instructed.

"But he surely will be unconscious," Starfire moaned, worried. "We must revive him. The other problem can wait."

Raven smiled, teeth glinting. "No, it can't. Star, you can't get a message to Robin. The communicator needs to be fixed onto his wrist, but it's not. It's in pieces. How else can we send a message?"

Starfire's eyes sparkled. "A Tamaranean Thought-Spire."

Raven pulled off her hood. Starfire saw the jewel turn red, a sign that Raven was angry or didn't understand what someone was saying. "Star, you're crazy. If you can make a Tamaranean thingymaboby out of junk from Titan Tower, I'll cook the dinner tonight."

"A Tamaranean Thought-Spire," Starfire corrected. "And yes, you know how much I love your cooking. I love it almost as much as mine. Anyway, I need everyone to search for metal."

_She's cracked_, Raven thought.

_Maybe I have cracked, too. It's never hurt so much when the jewel on my head was changing colour as it hurt just now. I don't know what else to do except go along with Starfire's plan. There is not much else we can do._

-

_I wonder if the others think my plan is good. I haven't mentioned that Tamaranean Thought-Spires are often dangerous to use. They can blow up. I learned that from my father, when he used one. He was blasted into outer-space and I had to use my powers to save him._

_I hope my plan works._

Starfire was sat in her bedroom, moulding bits of metal together using a laser that she had bought off the Internet a few weeks before.

_Robin, if you want to be evil, then go ahead. I don't mind. Well, I do, but I'll be content if you promise to come and find me one day, wherever you are. Wherever I am. _

_I'm serious, Robin._

_Much as I'd like to see you then, I'd love you to come back now. Promises are hard to keep, but you vowed to never go back to Slade. I love you so much, and it will be awfully hard for me to let you go._


End file.
